Megumi Momo
Megumi Momo - 17-letnia córka Momotarō. Pasjonuje ją fotografia i taniec, w konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych. Przy obcych osobach przybiera maskę zależnej od innych, spokojnej i cichej, a wręcz wycofanej osoby. Przy ludziach, których już w miarę dobrze poznała, staje się żywotna, zabawna i otwarta. Dziewczyna jest dość ciekawska, ale w zdrowym znaczeniu tego słowa. Bardzo chętnie okazuje swoje pozytywne nastawienie do życia, jej entuzjazm bywa zaraźliwy. Dziewczyna uważa, że jest jeszcze za dziecinna by brać się na poważnie za związki damsko-męskie. Osobowość Megumi to osoba o dość sprzecznej osobowości. Przy obcych osobach przybiera maskę zależnej od innych, spokojnej i cichej, a wręcz wycofanej osoby. Przy ludziach, których już w miarę dobrze poznała, staje się żywotna, zabawna i otwarta. Megumi jest bardzo odważną osobą. Nie oznacza to jednak, że niczego się nie boi, jej największym strachem jest poniesienie porażki. Dziewczyna jest dość ciekawska, ale w zdrowym znaczeniu tego słowa. Lubi dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy, lecz nie wtyka nosa do życia innych. Megumi bardzo nie lubi, kiedy ktoś z góry zakłada, że jest wścibska i natrętna tylko dlatego, że zadaje pytania na temat, który słyszy po raz pierwszy. Dziewczyna po prostu nie chce wyjść na niezorientowaną czy nawet głupią w towarzystwie. Meg to bardzo radosna i wesoła dziewczyna. Bardzo chętnie okazuje swoje pozytywne nastawienie do życia, jej entuzjazm bywa zaraźliwy. Przyjaźń Megumi łatwo zdobyć, dziewczyna przyciąga do siebie radosne jak ona osoby. Jest energiczna i pełna szczerego uśmiechu, a także swojego własnego uroku, a przy tym niezwykle skromna i uczciwa - to dlatego ma tak wiele życzliwych sobie osób. Wygląd Megumi to lekko niziutka dziewczyna, ma zaledwie metr sześćdziesiąt wzrostu. Dziewczyna posiada bardzo jasną karnację, przy ostrym świetle wydaje się być wręcz biała, lecz tak naprawdę jest w brzoskwiniowym odcieniu. Włosy Megi są czarne, często je spina w koczki na głowie. Fryzurę ozdabia kwiatami brzoskwini. Dziewczyna ma skośne oczy, jak przystało na azjatycki typ urody. Tęczówki Megumi mają odcień pomarańczowy/brzoskwiniowy, zaśa brwi czarny. Nastolatka ma też lekko kręcone, czarne, grube rzęsy oraz malutki i zadarty nosek. Relacje 'Rodzina' Megumi, córka Momotarō, dzieciństwo miała bardzo beztroskie oraz lekkie. Mimo że jej jedyną rodziną jest ojciec, była otaczana troską oraz opieką. Z rodzicem, Megie ma wyśmienite relacje oraz silną więź, co widać w kłopotliwych chwilach. Matka Megie porzuciła dziecko kiedy miała siedem lat. Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna nie zna dokładnie swoich korzeni, tak jak zostało wspomniane - jej jedyną rodziną jest ojciec. 'Zwierzak' Megumi na chwilę obecną nie posiada jakichkolwiek zwierzaków. 'Miłość' Megie jest jeszcze niedoświadczona w sprawach miłosnych. Dziewczyna uważa, że jest jeszcze za dziecinna by brać się na poważnie za związki damsko-męskie. Mimo to dziewczyna jest romantyczką marzącą o typowym "księciu z bajki", domku nad sadem i tym podobnych. Megumi całym sercem angażuje się w uczuciowe doznania, jest stała i wierna oraz szczera sama ze sobą. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Desire oraz Sun Hi. 'znajomi' Dobrą znajomą dziewczyny jest Sally Crewe, z którą dzieli pokój w dormitorium. Koleżeńskie relacje, Megumi ma także z Ariana Mermaid. 'wrogowie' Na chwilę obecną, nikt nie zalazł Megumi za skórę na tyle, by nazwać kogoś swoim wrogiem. Zainteresowania 'Fotografia' Największa pasja dziewczyny, której poświęca wiele uwagi i czasu. Megumi bardzo łatwo wpada w gniew, kiedy ktoś kojarzy fotografię jedynie z robieniem sobie selfie i nie ma jej za nic wyjątkowego. 'Taniec' Druga z pasji dziewczyny, dopiero kształci się w tańcu, więc nie jest jakąś mistrzynią. Preferuje tańce klasyczne oraz jazzowe i balet. 'Rzeczy, których woli unikać/słabości' 'Śpiew' Dziewczyna nie potrafi śpiewać, ma specyficzny głos. Megumi zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma za grosz talentu w tym zakresie, więc nie zamęcza innych swoimi wokalnymi "zdolnościami" sama twierdzi, że gdyby śpiewała była by to zbrodnia przeciwko muzyce. 'Sport' Mimo iż mogłoby się wydawać, że dziewczyna to urodzona atletka, prawda jest zupełnie inna. Umysł i ciało Megie nadają na dwóch zupełnie innych częstotliwościach. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że sport nie jest jej pisany, więc nie przejmuje się jak inne osoby nie wybierają jej do swoich drużyn. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Megie opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych. Dziewczyna w pełni akceptuje swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, thumb|leftktóre narzuca jej kierowanie się dobrocią, sprytem a także odwagą za co czeka ją po wielu trudach zasłużona nagroda i spokój. Megumi wręcz nie może się doczekać, aż przejmie baśniowe przeznaczenie, które przypieczętowała podpisując Księgę Legend. Dziewczyna do Buntowników ma neutralne nastawienie, nie wyśmiewa ich poglądów gdyż jak uważa można się nie zgadzać, ale należy wzajemnie się szanować, z resztą przyjaźni się z kilkoma Rebelsami. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' "Dziewczyna z całych sił, próbowała dać po sobie poznać, że wcale nie zżera jej trema, chociaż już sam fakt publicznego wystąpienia przed większą publiką przyprawia ją o mdłości. Kiedy przekroczyła ostatni schodek, wiedziała, że nie ma już odwrotu. By dodać sobie odwagi, ścisnęła swój nadgarstek, ten zabieg zawsze pomagał Megumi, kiedy czuła się tak, jakby zaraz miała omdleć. Podeszła do mównicy, na której leżała ogromna, porysowana czasem książka. Megumi zebrała w sobie całą odwagę "Dasz radę!" - te słowa od rana powtarzała niczym mantrę, bo pomimo, że wprost nie mogła doczekać się przypieczętowania swojego losu, trema zjadała dziewczynę od stóp aż po kwiaty brzoskwini wpięte luźno we włosy. W końcu, zapanowała nad emocjami, po czym podniosła z dum wzrok. Już czas wziąć się za siebie. Nikt inny tego za nią nie zrobi. - Nazywam się Megumi Momo, jestem córką Momotarō, i uroczyście przyrzekam podążać za swoim baśniowym przeznaczeniem! - rzekła spokojnie, acz stanowczo czarnowłosa. Niemal w tej samej chwili, przed jej oczyma pojawił się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki złotawy, zdobiony klucz. Jego misternie rzeźbiona główka do złudzenia przypominała kwiat brzoskwini. Megie nie zastanawiając się ani chwilę, pochwyciła klucz, umieściła w zamku wielkiej księgi a lustro znajdujące się pośrodku zmieniło barwę na beżową. Księga po otwarciu uwolniła z siebie lustro. Megumi mogła choć przez chwilę spojrzeć na swoją nie oszukujmy się - pogodnie zapowiadającą się przyszłość. Ujrzała siebie w towarzystwie przyjaciół, żyjącą dostatnie po wsze czasy. Jak mogłaby nie podpisać księgi? Lustro zmieniło się w piękne, białawe pióro tylko czekające na decyzję Megie. Dziewczyna przygryzła dolną wargę, zdecydowanym ruchem przechwyciła piórko po czym złożyła podpis tym samym składając obietnicę samej sobie. Po sali rozległy się oklaski. Tyle? Już koniec? Pytała siebie dziewczyna. Chwyciła poły sukni, po czym zeszła ze sceny dając miejsce kolejnym osobom. Łatwo poszło. 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Będąc w pałacu dziedzictwa, Megumi natrafiła na portret przedstawiający jej ojca wśród kwiatów brzoskwini, mimo braku bogactw szczęśliwego oraz otoczonego życzliwymi osobami. Jako prezent, dziewczyna otrzymała zdobioną broszkę, w kształcie kwiatu. Jak później się okazało, broszka emanowała w ciemności światłem niczym latarka. Klasyczna baśń Momotarō (jap. 桃太郎 Momotarō, Brzoskwiniowy Chłopiec) - bohater japońskiego folkloru. "Legenda o Momotarō" Momotarō został znaleziony przez bezdzietną parę wewnątrz brzoskwini niesionej z prądem górskiej rzeki i wychowany jak własny potomek. W tamtych czasach miejscowa ludność była terroryzowana przez grupę oni. Momotarō postanowił rozprawić się z nimi, więc matka dała mu na drogę ciastka ryżowe. W czasie podróży spotkał on psa, bażanta i małpę, które w zamian za wspomniane ciastka zgodziły się pomóc Momotarō. Bohaterowie przeprawili się na wyspę, będącą siedzibą diabłów, napadli na zamek i wybili rabusiów. Uwolnili więźniów, napełnili łódź skarbami zgromadzonymi przez diabły oni i szczęśliwie powrócili do domów. Mimo że Momotarō zwrócił zgrabione przedmioty właścicielom, żył z przybranymi rodzicami w dostatku do końca swoich dni. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko dziewczyny w przetłumaczeniu z j. japońskiego oznacza "Brzoskwinia". *Z kolei imię dziewczyny w kanji ma dwie transkrypcje 恵 (zysk, przysługa) lub 愛 (miłość, tkliwość). *Czuć od niej silną woń brzoskwini. *Megumi urodziła się w środę. *Z czasem dostaje charakterystycznego tiku nerwowego (mrużenie jednego oka i głupi uśmiech) *Jest jedną z najsilniejszych uczennic, a nawet uczniów EAH. *Jest bardzo przewrażliwiona na punkcie kolorystyki. Galeria Megumi.jpg Megumi2.jpg Megumi ID.jpg Megumi i Vivien szkic.jpg|z Vivien Past Megumi moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard Megumi symbol.jpg|Kwiat brzoskwini - symbol Megumi. Megumi ID2.jpg Megumi nowe ID.jpg Megumi rID.jpg Stroje Megumi LD.jpeg|Legacy Day Megumi jakiś ciuszek.jpg Od innych Megumiii.png|W simsach od Listka Megggguu.png|Jak obok tyle że portret Megumichibi.jpg|chibi Meggie od Liścia Meta timeline *Listopad 2016 - " wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Megumi Momo *Grudzień 2017 - Megumi Momo zostaje przeniesiona przez autorkę z universum fandomu "Disney Następcy" do universum EAH. *Luty 2017 - Megumi Momo zostaje drugą "główną" postacią Rochi mouscedes (zaraz po Desire Divan). *Styczeń 2018 - rozpoczyna się renowacja Megumi. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Japoński folklor